Un peu de ton amour
by Kiria01
Summary: Mon interprétation d'une scène de l'épisode 1x15 : Indépendance


La pluie tombait à torrent sur lui, noyant ses larmes dans le flot se déversant sur lui. Elle était là, derrière cette fenêtre, dégageant ce mélange d'innocence et de sensualité. Il savait déjà qu'elle seule pouvait lui ramener un semblant de sérénité, permettre à son coeur de retrouver une once d'espoir face à l'horreur de sa vie.

**Même si tu ne parles pas  
Et que je ne parles pas  
J'aime ce silence là  
Si je te sens avec moi**

Elle regardait tomber les gouttes à travers le rideau de perles de sa fenêtre, un sourire au coin des lèvres, appréciant le spectacle que la nature lui offrait. La pluie avait toujours sur elle cet effet apaisant, le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau calmait l'emballement de son coeur. C'est en tournant la tête qu'elle le vit, immobile, son regard posé sur elle, suppliant. Elle crut rêver, baissa les yeux et avala sans faiblir le flacon d'anti chagrin fourni par sa mère.

**Donne moi (seulement)  
Un peu de ton amour  
Donne moi (simplement)  
Un peu de ton âme  
**

Mais lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau dehors, il se trouvait toujours devant elle, telle une statue. Il fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction, et elle ne put alors s'empêcher de lui crier : « Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? ... Non tu ne peux pas entrer, pas question. Je ne suis pas folle tu sais, je sais ce qui se passe dans ta tête, je sais ce que tu veux, mais cette fois, ça ne marchera pas, alors tu peux repartir d'où tu viens. Ma réponse est non ... non, non, non, non et non ! »

Malgré tout, il continua à avancer vers elle et lorsqu'il se trouva suffisamment près, elle ne put retenir le frisson qui lui parcourait le dos en lisant la douleur dans ses yeux. Instinctivement, elle sut qu'il avait besoin d'elle et que jamais elle ne supporterait de le voir souffrir ainsi. Elle déverrouilla alors le clapet de la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer.

**  
Pas besoin de discussion  
Pas besoin de négociation  
Je me fous de tes raisons  
J'pourrais trouver tout ça tout seul  
**

Il avait pénétré dans sa chambre et se trouvait maintenant devant elle immobile, dégoulinant de pluie. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, en sortit une serviette éponge, puis se rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle était dévorée par l'inquiétude tant son désarroi était palpable. Elle lui murmura dans un souffle : « T'aurais pu attraper une pneumonie. Enlève ça, tu as froid, attend ... ça va te réchauffer, tiens. » Elle lui fit enlever son blouson, et commença à sécher ses cheveux et son visage lorsqu'elle les vit ... ses larmes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir cesser couler de ses yeux. Elle approcha sa main de sa joue, puis lentement elle effaça de son pouce les perles salées qui s'y trouvaient. Incapable de supporter davantage sa souffrance, elle l'attrapa par la main, l'attirant vers son lit tout en lui disant : « Viens là »,

**  
Tout de suite ou rien du tout  
J'ai besoin de ton amour  
Pas besoin de longs discours  
J'connais trop bien tout ça tu sais. **

Il s'était laissé faire, s'allongeant sur le lit tel un somnambule. Elle sentait le tremblement qui parcourait son corps, mélange du froid de son corps et de celui de son coeur. Doucement, elle se blottit contre lui, collant le plus possible son corps contre le sien. Elle percevait de lents soubresauts, signes révélateurs des sanglots qui lui échappait sans bruit. Elle commença à caresser tendrement son bras, prononçant doucement :« Chut, c'est fini, restes comme ça et ne dis rien ». Puis posa sa tête en haut de son cou, lui transmettant sa chaleur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle sentit un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, les mouvements de son corps se calmer peut à peu, puis sa respiration devenir plus régulière, signe qu'il sombrait enfin dans un sommeil apaisant.

Elle l'écouta de longues minutes dormir, attentive aux moindres signes de cauchemar, pensant qu'il lui ressemblait finalement beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait : déchiré par les émotions, sans cesse en lutte contre lui même, il contrôlait ce flot émotionnel par un cynisme et une froideur envers les autres, alors qu'elle même se masquait derrière ses supposées insouciance et excentricité. Elle connaissait trop bien son mal être pour ne pas lui offrit un chance d'être heureux, un peu de son coeur, un peu de son amour.


End file.
